Quiromancia
by Pet Shop Girl
Summary: Deteniéndolo por un momento, Leaf comienza a leer las líneas en la mano de Brandon.


Leaf tocó con suavidad la palma de la mano derecha de Brandon. Con su dedo índice trazaba caminos invisibles en su mano. El delicado toque de su dedo hacía sentir nervioso al fuerte entrenador, quien en ese momento estaba más quieto que un Sudowoodo.  
>-¿Qué estás haciendo?<br>-Voy a leer las líneas de tu mano –contestó sin ponerle mucha atención –A ver… si recuerdo, ésta es la del pasado y presente

Intentó soltarse, pero la chica dio un fuerte apretón en su muñeca.  
>-No voy a tardar mucho, lo prometo<br>-Qué ridículo, absurdo… -sonrojado, hizo una mueca –No sabía que creías en ésta tontería de la quiromancia  
>-Realmente no creo –respondió, revisando con cuidado las líneas en la mano de su amigo –Pero es divertido pensar qué tipo de persona eres basándonos en las líneas de las manos. Además, sólo sé el significado de los trazos primarios<p>

Divisó con cuidado, y pareció sorprenderse. Dejó de seguir las líneas con su dedo, y soltó, por fin, la mano de Brandon.  
>-Bueno, no está tan mal<br>-Si es que ya terminaste, ¿puedo irme? Le dije a Lucy que estaría temprano en el Sierpe

El serio Frontier Brain comenzó a avanzar, dejándola atrás poco a poco. A Leaf no le parecía justo que Lucy quisiera acaparar toda su atención. Y aunque le costaba trabajo admitirlo, estaba infantilmente celosa. Alcanzándolo, jaló de su brazo, llamando su atención.  
>-¿No quieres saber qué significan? –preguntó, apretándolo un poco<br>-No, pero de todas formas me lo ibas a decir, ¿no es así?

Se detuvieron nuevamente, y Leaf volvió a tomar su mano. Mirándola con atención, Brandon tuvo la impresión de sentir una caricia en la palma de la mano. Sintió sus mejillas arder cuando Leaf volvió a pasar su dedo índice por las líneas de su palma.  
>-Ésta es tu línea de la vida, si te das cuenta, está unida a tu línea de la cabeza, es decir, mentalidad<br>-Ajá… -poco interesado, miró hacia los lados, dándose cuenta que algunas personas los miraban  
>-Si están unidas, significa que eres independiente y aventurero, incluso, tal vez, imprudente –movió su dedo sin separarlo de la mano, acariciando nuevamente –Tu línea de la cabeza es profunda, y quiere decir que eres una persona reservada y analítica<br>-¿Ya terminaste? –hastiado, su voz se escuchaba severa

Lentamente, soltó su mano.  
>-No te lo tomes a mal, pero le prometí que iría<br>-Sólo falta una, la del corazón

Interesado, pareció cooperar con ella y miró con mucha atención su palma.  
>-Es muy inusual ver una línea del corazón tan bonita como ésta –comentó, tocando dicha línea con cuidado –Es perfecta<br>-¿Qué significa eso?

Al escuchar su pregunta, Leaf sonrió. Se sonrojó, aunque no era muy evidente.  
>-Significa que tienes un corazón sano, es decir, que no eres propenso a enfermedades cardiacas<br>-Ah… ya veo… -no parecía convencido –Sinceramente, cuando dijiste que era del corazón, no creí que en serio fuera del corazón  
>-Según esto, eres buena persona –continuó –Idealista en el amor, generoso<p>

Ahora fue el turno del Frontier Brain de sonrojarse, tanto como una Baya Tamato. Le soltó, y se quedó mirándolo con atención.  
>-Eso es lo que querías saber, ¿verdad?<br>-Uh…  
>-Usualmente, es la línea que más le importa a la gente<br>-Pero, habías dicho que no crees en la quiromancia, ¿por qué?

Juguetonamente, Leaf rió, confundiéndolo aún más.  
>-Bueno, las líneas cambian con la edad. Además… –su sonrisa pareció cambiar a una de infantil malicia –Puede que sólo haya mentido para hacerte llegar tarde<p>

Brandon le dio un leve manotazo en la frente mientras ella reía.  
>-Debí imaginarlo –resopló –Gracias a ti y a tus tonterías esotéricas voy a llegar tarde<br>-¿Te veo después? –preguntó, ignorándole  
>-Sí, pero ten en cuenta que te haré pagar por hacerme perder el tiempo<p>

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó caminando rápido, murmurando cosas para sí mismo. Viéndolo ir en dirección al edificio en forma de Seviper, Leaf sonrió, sonrojada.  
>-Al menos así pude tocar tu mano… -se dijo a sí misma –Tal vez sea la única forma en la que pueda<p>

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno. La excusa de la quiromancia había funcionado.


End file.
